Découverte innatendue
by mayeva972
Summary: Ce sont des histoire à propos de la façon dont hannah apprend pour booth et bones. Pas de correspondance entre les chapitres sauf si mentionné.
1. Peut-être

_Peut être que je lui ai manqué…il me disait qu'il m'aimait alors… alors peut être qu'il est encore seul et qu'il n'a jamais réussi à m'oublier…, peut être que j'ai encore une chance.  
_

Booth était dans son bureau entrain de remplir la tonne de paperasse qui s'y était entassé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
_ Je sais Sweet j'ai presque fini je vous promets que je la récupère quand…, il s'arrêta subitement quand il a enfin levé les yeux de ses note et regarda la personne se trouvant en face de lui.  
_ Hannah ?!  
_ Bonjour Seeley, répondit elle d'un sourire timide. Tu m'as manqué tu c'est.  
_ Hannah mais qu'est ce que, que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que t'étais reparti en Afghanistan ?  
_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir à ce que je vois. Dit-elle avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux.  
_ Quoi ? Non… enfin oui, bien sur que oui je suis content de te voir. Rétorqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise de bureau et en lui donnant une accolade.  
_ Cela fait une semaine que je suis de retour en ville et je me suis dis pourquoi pas venir te dire bonjour, moins inquiète que tout a l'heure, de plus sa fait un peu plus de trois ans qu'on ne sait pas vu, rajouta elle.

Puis l'inquiétude sur son visage réapparu quand il ne répondit rien. Un silence gêné s'installa alors.  
_ Bon, heu tiens assied toi là, lui dit-il en lui montrant le canapé.  
_ Alors, hum, est ce que je t'ai manqué seeley ?  
_ Je vais être franc avec toi Hannah ? Les premières semaines suivant ton départ ont été dur mais par la suite…  
Il fut coupé par des cris venant de dehors  
_ Christine ! Christine revient ici toute suite ! Oh dieu protégé moi des foudres de booth !

La petite connaissant le chemin par cœur couru dans le bureau de son père et sauta dans ses bras.  
_ Papa ! Tu m'as telllllllmmmeeennnnnt manqué, lui dit-elle d'un ton exagéré.  
_ Oh princesse je suis vraiment désolé, papa avait du travail.  
_ Ah dieu merci, te voila enfin, dit sweet en arrivant dans le bureau de booth.  
_ Vous étiez censé la surveillé sweet ! Grogna booth  
_ Ecoutez booth vous m'aviez dit une demie heure et cela fait plus de deux heures ! Je suis vraiment désolé que la babysitteur soit malade mais se n'ai pas mon job surtout qu'elle m'empêche de travaillé, elle, elle fait que parler ou chanter ou pleurer non-stop depuis tout a l'heure !  
_ Mais tu ne voulais même pas jouer avec moi d'abord ! Bouda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
_ D'après vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de la garder pour moi sweet, soupira booth.  
_ Dit papa, c'est qui cette dame ?

Booth ouvra grand les yeux se rappelant enfin que Hannah était juste derrière lui.  
_ Hannah ?! Dit sweet sur le même ton que booth plutôt.  
_ Bonjour Dr Sweet, ravi de vous à nouveau. Répondit Hannah d'un ton courtois.  
_ Mo, moi aussi… je… heu… je suis ravi de vous voir… aussi, à nouveau, bégaya Sweet.

Christine se glissa hors des bras de son père, s'approcha d'Hannah et lui tendis da main.  
_ Salut, je m'appelle Christine Booth, j'ai 2 ans et 9 mois. Et vous ? bien sur je ne vous demande pas votre âge car se serai impoli de ma par. Dit-elle à Hannah d'un ton tout a fait sérieux.  
_ Je m'appelle Hannah Burley.  
_ Et que faite vous dans le bureau de mon père ?  
_ Christine… réprimanda booth  
_ C'est bon Seeley, je suis une vieille amie de ton père.  
_ Vous êtes mature mais pas si vieille que ça.  
_ Christine ?! Réprimanda-t-il d'un visage horrifié tandis que sweet pouffa de rire.  
_ Dites Sweet vous n'aviez pas dit que vous aviez du travail !  
_ Merci beaucoup sweet, sans votre aide je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverai, oh mais de rien booth, marmonna sweet dans sa barbe en sortant du bureau.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé Hannah, Christine…  
_ Ne t'en fait pas booth ça va aller, alors elle a deux ans et demie ?  
_ Deux ans et 9 mois pas 6 mois ! Je ne suis pas aussi petite que ça dit Christine en lançant un regard dur à Hannah.  
_ C'est pareil microbe, dit booth en roulant des yeux.  
_ D'abord je ne suis pas un microbe ! De plus maman dit que…  
_ Oui, oui je sais ce que maman dit ok ? Excuse la Hannah.  
Hannah lui offrit un sourire et Christine rétorqua :  
_ Pourquoi elle doit m'excuser ! Je n'ai rien dit de mal !  
_ Maintenant y'en a assez Christine !  
Christine soupira bruyamment et s'affala sur le canapé.  
_ Elle parle drôlement bien pour seulement 2 ans et demi, s'étonna Hannah  
Christine ouvrit la bouche mais se résigna après avoir vu le regard de son père.  
_ Elle tient ça de sa mère. Hum Hannah pourquoi t'es venu ici ?  
_ Je te l'ai dit je passais par la et…  
_ Hannah s'il te plait.  
_ Et bien je pensais que peut être tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un verre et puis…  
_ Et puis qu'on allait reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ? Sérieusement Hannah ?  
_ Non enfin oui… Pour tout te dire seeley je ne sais pas vraiment. Booth soupira à sa déclaration.

Un silence gêné s'installa à nouveau entre eux tandis que Christine boudait toujours dans son coin quand des bruits de pas s'approchant du bureau de booth se firent entendre.  
_ Maman, cria la petite fille à l'apparition de brennan dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
_ Hey bébé comment ça va princesse ?  
_ Je me suis ennuyer avec sweet et en plus Papa me laisse jaaaaamaaaaiiiis parler ! C'est très chiant…  
_ Hey ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit au sujet de se mot jeune fille !  
_ Oups désolé.  
_ Booth, dit brennan en entrant, pourquoi Christine dit que tu ne la laisse pas par… Hannah !  
_ Bonjour tempérance, répondit elle en sortant de son état de transe quelques secondes plus tard.  
_ Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! dit brennan d'un sourire sincère et amical.  
_ C'est vrai ? demanda un booth étonné.  
_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai sinon pourquoi je l'aurai dit ?  
_ Tu n'as pas changé tempérance…  
_ Toi non plus, alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?  
_ J'étais juste venu vous dire bonjour… et je vais m'en aller et vous laissez en famille. Enfin de compte j'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller maintenant on peut aller déjeuner si tu veux, demanda bones.  
_ Non, non c'est bon, j'ai un rendez-vous de toute manière mentit hannah.  
_ Très bien hannah alors à bientôt.  
_ Oui bien sûr, à bientôt, au revoir seeley, au revoir Christine. Dit-elle lui jetant un dernier regard.  
_ Au revoir Mme Burley. Dit Christine ce qui fit sourire hannah.  
_ Au revoir… lui répondit booth après avoir été muet depuis le début de la conversation.  
Hannah sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

_ C'était bizarre dit brennan  
_ Tu peux le dire…  
_ Tu crois qu'elle voulait que toi et elle… ?  
_ Je crois oui, mais elle fait parti du passé, maintenant je suis avec toi ! Lui dit booth en la prenant dans ces bras puis l'embrassa !  
_ Beurk, grimaça christine se qui fit rire les adultes.  
_ Je t'aime dit booth,  
_ moi aussi répondit bones

Aucun d'eux ne se doutaient Hannah les observait.

_J'ai raté ma chance…_pensa Hannah en entrant dans l'ascenseur,_ peut être que j'aurais du dire oui qu'en j'en avais l'occasion, peut être…_

**B&B&B& &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Voila n'oubliez pas les reviews surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Royal Diner

**Quelques personnes m'ont dit que Christine parlait un peu trop bien pour son âge et je suis d'accords alors je vais corriger cela ! Merci pour les commentaires **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_Le Royal Diner ! Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. _Pensait Hannah assise au bar qui fut coupé par la serveuse :  
- Madame ?  
- Oh, oui excusez-moi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, je vous demandais juste ce que vous voulez que je vous sers ?  
- Une part de tarte s'il vous plait. _Son dessert préféré…  
_- Ce sera tout ?  
- Euh non un café aussi.  
- Très bien, je vous apporte ça dans un moment.  
- Ok, merci.  
_Je me demande comment il réagira s'il savait que j'étais ici. _Hannah soupira  
_Il sera surement en colère. Ou peut être pas… avec un peut de chance.  
_- Voila votre café et votre part de tarte, dit la serveuse en les posant sur la table.  
- Merci, répondit Hannah encore plongé dans ses pensées.  
_Il faut que je le vois, juste pour être sur qu'il va bien, pour rien d'autre, absolument rien d'autre, _essayait de se convaincre Hannah quand ses pensées furent une fois de plus interrompu par une voix, mais pas celle de la serveuse cette fois ci.

- Princesse, cesse de pleuré, maman, arrive dans pas longtemps je te le promets. Dit-il en allant à sa table habituelle avec sa fille dans ces bras.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit papa et c'était il y a un très lonnng moment, pleurnicha Christine.  
- Je sais mais cette fois je ne mens pas, tien assied toi ici.  
- Donc sa veux dire que tu mentais avant ! dit Christine d'un air horrifié  
- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non enfin ! Je-  
- Agent Booth, bonjour Christine, le coupa la serveuse, Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
- Comme d'habitude s'il vous plait Katleen.  
- Ok, alors se sera deux parts de tarte, du café et un verre de lait.  
- Moi je veux rien voila !  
- Christine…  
- Oh, quelqu'un est ronchon, à ce que je vois, souri Katleen  
- Elle veut sa mère, soupira booth, apporté les quand même, elle mangera quand sa mère arrivera.  
- Très bien, et pour sa mère…  
- Salade de fruits et jus d'orange se sera bon.  
- Très bien je reviens dans quelques minutes avec out cela.  
- Merci Katleen.  
- Oh mais de rien agent booth, répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et parti.  
- Papa, elle arrive quand maman. Bouda Christine tandis que Booth soupira bruyamment.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de la salle, Hannah les observait.  
_Seeley à une fille ! J'aurais du m'en douté… Comme si il allait rester seul tout ce temps, en parlant de temps, il n'en n'a pas perdu ! Elle a quoi sa fille 3 ans ! Hannah soupira. Mais peut être qu'il n'est pas avec sa mère, peut être que c'était l'histoire d'une nuit ! Il était chamboulé à cause du fait que lui ai dit non et cette nuit lui a donné cette enfant. Le pauvre, d'abord Parker et maintenant elle. Cela doit être horrible pour lui._

Les pensées d'Hannah furent une fois de plus interrompu par un cri strident.  
- Mamannnnnnnnnnn !  
- Hey ma chérie, répondit Brennan.

_ Non ce n'est pas possible…._

- Viens ! Papa et moi on t'attendait, en plus j'ai tellement faim !  
- Papa ne t'a pas donné quelques chose à manger ? demanda Brennan en se dirigeant vers la table où était assis booth.  
- Elle a dit quel ne mangerais pas tant que tu ne seras pas arrivé.  
- Christine ! Gronda brennan  
- Décholé, dit Christine, un morceau de tarte à la bouche.  
Booth s'approcha alors de bones et l'embrassa d'un baiser simple mais passionné.  
- Je vois que je n'ai manqué qu'à Christine, sourit brennan.  
- Tu crois ? Plaisanta Booth ce qui lui fallu une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Hé ! Ca fait mal, bones !

La conversation continua tandis que de l'autre coté de la salle Hannah versa une larme.  
_J'aurai du m'en douter…pensa Hannah avant de déposer un billet sur la table et de s'en allé. Arrivé dehors, elle arrêta un taxi et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la famille qu'elle voyait rire à travers la vitre._

- Booth ?  
- Mmmmh ?  
- Je crois que je viens de voir Hannah, lui dit brennan en regardant le taxi s'en aller.  
- Hannah ? Tu es sur ?  
- Non pas vraiment enfaite…  
- C'est qui Hannah papa ?  
- Une… vieille amie.  
- Oh, ok, dit maman on ira voir quand mickey ?  
- Ce weekend ma chérie, Angela nous a invité à diner chez elle, et ainsi tu verras Michael.  
- Est- ce que c'est long jusqu'à ce weekend ?  
- Oh, non pitié, pas encore… gémit booth.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas les reviews surtout ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
